


I Just Want Some Denny's

by Stony_3000



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Going to Denny's, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Peter Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, The events after Avengers Endgame, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Lives, Tony recovering after the battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony_3000/pseuds/Stony_3000
Summary: After the events of Thanos, all that Tony wanted at that moment was to go to Denny’s. Of course, Bruce first checked over his right arm and right side of his face. After a few hours of rest, Tony just wanted to spend some time together with his family and Peter, so Bruce let him go.Tony, Pepper, their daughter Morgan and Peter, went to Denny’s to have dinner together in peace for the first time in a while.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	I Just Want Some Denny's

“Tony if you want to get out of here, you’ll have to use a wheelchair for a few weeks, you’re not strong enough to walk yet, especially if your whole right side of your body is not functioning yet. After you have your dinner with your family, I want you back here so you could rest some more.” Tony sighs in annoyance, rolling his eyes, and nods at Bruce. “Yea, yea, I’ll be back, don’t worry Brucie.” 

Bruce sighs, not in the mood to argue right now. “Just go Tony, and have fun. Peter! You can come in and take him away now.” Peter walks into the room, giving Bruce a nod, going behind Tony, and slowly starts wheeling Tony away. “I’ll bring him back Dr. Banner, don’t worry.” “Yea, whatever kid, just don’t allow him to stand up or anything that could hurt him.” Peter nods one last time to him and leaves with Tony, Tony crossing his arms and grumbling under his breath. 

“So Mr. Stark, where do you want to go?” Tony takes a few seconds to think, “Hmmm I’ll like to go to Denny’s with my family and I’ll like you to join us, Pete.” Tony suddenly frowns, looking down. “I’ll like to catch up kid….it’s been five years since I last saw you...” Peter nods slowly, suddenly having the urge to cry but he takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

“I’ll like that Tony...”Peter quietly answers back, wheeling Tony to Pepper’s car, where Pepper and Morgan are waiting for them. 

Pepper smiles when she sees Tony and Peter and starts opening the passenger's side door. Morgan squeals in joy when she sees Tony, running towards him. Tony chuckles, wrapping his left arm around Morgan’s waist. “Hey kiddo, daddy’s back from work, how about we go to Denny’s?” Morgan smiles, nodding to Tony. “That’s great daddy but what happened to your face and arm? Are you gonna be okay?” 

Tony sighs, glances up at Peter, and back to Morgan. “Nothing to worry about sweetie, but daddy will get better soon, I promise.” Morgan nods, Peter, smiling at the interaction between the two the whole time. Pepper walks up to them, smiling at Peter. “Peter, could you be a dear and help me put Tony in the car.” Peter nods, Tony, letting go of Morgan, Peter wheeling him next to the car, getting to his left side and carefully helping Tony to stand up, immediately putting an arm around his waist, and Tony puts his left arm around Peter’s shoulders. They slowly walk to the car, where the passenger’s side door is open, gently helping Tony get inside and putting on his seatbelt. “Thanks, kid, but I could have done it by myself you know.” Peter shakes his head, “No you couldn’t, you’re still weak and you’re barely recovering Tony.” Tony sighs softly, knowing deep down that Peter is right. He doesn’t need to worry about anything anymore...he could rest now. Peter closes the door, putting the wheelchair in the trunk, and walks up to Pepper. “Thank you, Peter, if you like, you could come with us and spend some time with us.” Peter smiles and nods, “Actually Tony invited me over for dinner already, so yeah, I’ll like that.” Pepper smiles, grabbing Morgan’s hand, and puts her inside the car. 

Peter climbs in the car, sitting in the backseat with Morgan and Pepper going to the driver's side. “I’ll like to go to Denny’s please.” “Whatever you want Tony.” Pepper starts the car and drives to the closest Denny’s.

When they finally arrive at the closest Denny’s, Peter gets the wheelchair out from the trunk, opening the passenger’s side door and helping Tony to get out and sit on the wheelchair. They all go inside, the restaurant empty, with music softly playing in the background and the lady behind the counter just preparing coffee. 

The lady smiles at them, walking towards where they are sitting, taking out a pencil and notebook from her apron. “How can I help with all of you today?” Pepper looks at Tony, “What do you want Tony?” Tony looks at the menu, humming quietly to himself. “I just want a Coca-Cola and a double cheeseburger.” The lady nods, writing the order down, she looks at Pepper, Peter, and Morgan now. “And you guys?” “We’ll have the same thing, Peter is that okay with you?” Peter nods. 

The lady nods, writing that down as well. “Okay, in a few moments your drinks and food will be ready.” The lady leaves, going to the kitchen to prepare the food. Peter rubs his hands on his thighs, feeling a bit nervous all of the sudden. “So, what’s been happening when I was gone?” Pepper gives him a sad smile, “Nothing much, everyone who didn’t disappear after the snap started to panic...me and Tony just got married and started our new life together. Of course, everything was kind of back to normal after a year, but it wasn’t the same.” 

Peter slowly nods in understanding, feeling a bit of sadness in his heart for not being here for Tony and his family. Without his permission, silently a few tears fell down on his cheeks. He quickly wipes the tears away with his hand, hoping none of them saw him but they all did. Morgan frowns, “Peter why are you crying?” Peter nervously laughs, shaking his head. “I’m not crying….just had something in my eye…” Morgan wasn’t convinced but she kept quiet for now. 

Tony knew something was bothering Peter but didn’t know what yet. After 15 minutes later, the lady was bringing the drinks and food to them, they thanked her and started to dig in. Tony started to take big bites from his burger, letting out a small moan from the wonderful taste. So then they were just eating silently, enjoying the silence. When Tony and Peter were finished and Pepper and Morgan were close to finished, Tony clears his throat, looking at Peter. Peter was just sipping on his drink, suddenly realizing Tony was looking at him. Peter slowly stops sipping on his straw, “Uhhh...did I do something wrong or something?” 

Tony just continues to stare at him before he sighs, a hand going through his hair. “Peter you didn’t do anything wrong...but if there’s something important you need to tell us then we’re here to listen...you’re not alone anymore.” Peter looks down, understanding what Tony means. 

“I just….I’m sorry….I shouldn’t have gone with you to space...it was dumb on my behalf. But I didn’t want to lose you so I couldn’t bring myself to stay here….and when I disappeared, I didn’t know if you would be okay or not and when I heard you almost died in space….I didn’t know what to think but feel guilty for failing you…” Peter couldn’t hold the tears any longer so he let them fall, Morgan wrapped her arms around him. 

Tony has a sad smile on his face, tears welling up to the corner of his eyes, shaking his head. “Hey, Pete...Pete look at me..” Peter looks up, his eyes red and cheeks flushed. “You don’t need to say sorry...I’m the one who should...I’m the one that failed you, I’m the one that failed your aunt….I lost you and when you disappeared from my arms, I felt so guilty….It’s not your fault that all of this happened, it’s Thanos's fault. But you’re here now and that’s what counts.” Peter smiles at Tony and Pepper, Pepper’s eyes were red as well. 

Tony clears his throat again, “Well then since we got that over with, how about we go back home and watch movies?” Pepper and Morgan nod, Tony looking at Peter, waiting for his answer. Peter grins, nodding. “Yeah, that’ll be nice.” Pepper leaves money on the table, Peter wheeling Tony outside, as Morgan holds Pepper’s hand. 

They were all finally happy again, happy to finally be home again and nothing or no one would ever change that.


End file.
